Chłopi/Jesień/Rozdział X
Na ambonie i każdemu z osobna to mówię, ale wy jak te psy tylko nastajecie jeden na drugiego, tylko... – wiatr resztę słów wepchnął mu do gardła, że ksiądz się srodze zakasłał, a Antek nic nie rzekł, szedł w podle i wypatrywał w mrokach, pomiędzy drzewami. Wiatr się podnosił coraz mocniejszy, przewalał się po drodze i tak bił w topole, i miotał nimi, aż się przyginały z jękiem i szumiały rozsrożone. – A mówiłem jusze – zaczął znowu ksiądz – żeby sam kobyłę zaprowadził do stawu, to ją naprzód wypuścił no, i zapodziała się... Ślepa przecież, zalezie gdzie między płoty i jeszcze nogi połamie! – Biadał i bardzo troskliwie szukał, zaglądał za drzewo każde, wypatrywał po polach. – Przeciech zawżdy sama chodziła...– Zna dobrze drogę do stawu... przecież, nalał kto bądź wody do beczki, wykręcił tylko, a ona już sama trafiła na plebanię... – Ale w dzień ją zaprzęgali... a dzisiaj Magda czy Walek puścili ją już o zmierzchu... Walek! – krzyknął głośno, bo cień jakiś zamajaczył wśród topoli... – Walka widziałem po naszej stronie, ale jeszcze przed zmrokiem. – Polazł ją szukać, rychło w czas. Klacz ma ze dwadzieścia roków, przy mnie się ulęgła... wysłużyła sobie łaskawy chleb... a przywiązana jak człowiek... Mój Boże, żeby się jej co złego nie stało! – Co jej ta będzie! – mruknął Antek ze złością, bo jakże, poszedł do dobrodzieja po radę, po użalenie się, to go ino skrzyczał i jeszcze zabrał, żeby kobyły szukać! Juści, i kobyły szkoda, choć ta i ślepa, i stara, ale zawżdy człowiekowi powinna być pierwszyzna! – A ty się opamiętaj i nie pomstuj, boć to ojciec rodzony ! Słyszysz ! – Dobrze pamiętam! – odparł ze złością. – Grzech śmiertelny i obraza boska. A nic ten dobrego nie zwojuje sobie, któren w zapamiętałości rękę podnosi na ojców i przeciwi się przykazaniom Bożym. Masz rozum, toś o tym wiedzieć powinien. – Sprawiedliwości chcę ino. – A pomsty szukasz, co? Antek nie wiedział, co rzec na to. – A i to ci jeszcze powiem, że pokorne cielę dwie matki ssie. – Wszyscy mi to powiedają... juści, ino tej pokorności mam już po grdykę, że więcej nie ścierpię! Choćby i zbój, choćby i ukrzywdziciel, ale że ojciec rodzony, to już mu wolno wszystko, a dzieciom nie wolno dochodzić swojej krzywdy! Laboga, takie urządzenie na świecie, że ino plunąć a iść, gdzie oczy poniesą... – A idź, któż cię trzyma? – rzucił porywczo ksiądz. – Może i pójdę, bo co mi tutaj robić, co? – szeptał ciszej, łzawo jakoś. – Bajesz i tyle. Drudzy i jednego zagona nie mają, a siedzą, pracują i jeszcze Panu Bogu dziękują. Wziąłbyś się do roboty, a nie wyrzekał jak baba. Zdrowy jesteś, mocny, masz o co ręce zaczepić... – Przeciech, całe trzy morgi! – rzucił urągliwie. – Żonę i dzieci masz, toś o tym pamiętać powinien. – Baczę ja dobrze, baczę... – mruknął przez zęby. Wyszli przed karczmę, świeciło się w oknach i jakieś głosy wydzierały się aż na drogę. – Co to, znowu pijatyka, co? – Rekruty, te, co ich do wojska latoś wzieni, piją se la uciechy... W niedzielę ich pognają w tylachny świat, to się cieszą.:. – Karczma prawie pełna! – szepnął ksiądz przystając przy topoli, skąd było dobrze widać przez okno całe wnętrze zapchane ludźmi: – Bo się zejść miały dzisiaj i uredzić... względem tego lasu, co go dziedzic sprzedał Żydom na porębę... – Przecież niecały sprzedał, jeszcze tyle zostało! – Póki z nami się nie ugodzi, to ani chojaka ruszyć nie damy ! . – Jak to?... – zapytał wystraszonym nieco głosem. – A nie damy i tyla! Ociec chce się prawować, ale Kłąb i te, co z nim trzymają, powiedają, że sądu nie chcą, a rąbać nie pozwolą i choćby całą wsią iść przyszło, to pójdą, a i z siekierami, i z widłami, jak wypadnie, a swojego nie dadzą... – Jezus Maria! To by się bez bitki i jakiego nieszczęścia nie obyło ! – Pewnie! Jak się parę łbów dworskich siekierami rozwali, to zaraz będzie sprawiedliwość! – Antek! Rozum ci się ze złości pomieszał czy co? Głupstwa pleciesz, mój drogi! Ale Antek już nie słuchał, rzucił się nieco w bok i zginął w ciemnościach, a ksiądz poszedł spiesznie ku plebani, bo usłyszał turkot kół i ciche, żałosne rżenie kobyły... Antek zaś poszedł w dół wsi, ku młynowi, a drugą stroną stawu, żeby nie przechodzić koło chałupy Jagny. Jak zadra tkwiła mu ona pod sercem, jak zła zadra, że jej nie wyciągnąć ni uciec od niej. A bystre światło biło z jej chałupy, jasne i wesołe jakieś... przystanął, aby spojrzeć ino ten jeden razik, aby choć zakląć ze złości – ale go wnet cosik poderwało z miejsca, że pognał jako ten wicher, ni się obejrzał za się. – Ojcowa ona już, ojcowa! Do szwagra bieżał, do kowala – rady i on nijakiej nie da, ale między ludźmi nieco posiedzi, a nie tam, w chałupie ojcowej...Albo i ten ksiądz! Do roboty go będzie zaganiał! Hale, sam nic nie robi, frasunku nijakiego ni turbacji żadnej nie ma, to łatwo mu drugich poganiać. Kobietę mu wypomniał i dzieci... baczy on ją dobrze, baczy! Już mu dość obmierzły jej płakania i ta jej pokorność, i te jej psie, skamlące oczy... i gdyby nie ona!... Żeby to byt sam! Jezus mój! – jęknął ciężko i porwał go dziki, szalony gniew, że chciało mu się chycić kogo za gardziel, dusić, rozdzierać i bić aż do śmierci!... Ale kogo?... Nie, nie wiedział, i złość ustąpiła nagle, jak była przyszła, a on patrzył pustym wzrokiem w noc i nasłuchiwał szamotań wichury, co się przewalała po sadach i tak ciepała drzewami, aż kładły się na płoty i chlastały go gałęziami po twarzy... i wlókł się wolno, ociężale, że ledwie się mógł poruszać, bo na duszę jęły mu się zwalać zmory smutku, umęczenia, niemocy, iż rychło zapomniał, gdzie idzie i z czym?.. – Ojcowa jest Jagna, ojcowa! – przerzekał raz po raz a coraz ciszej – jako ten pacierz, bych go nie zapomnąć. W kuźni czerwono było od ogniska, chłopak dymał miechem zapamiętale, aż rozżarzone węgle warczały i buchały krwawym płomieniem; kowal stał przy kowadle, czapkę miał na tyle głowy, ręce nagie, skórzany fartuch, twarz usmoloną tak, że mu ino oczy świeciły się jako te wągliki, a kuł żelazo czerwone mocno, aż huczało, i deszcz iskier rozpryskiwał się spod młota i z sykiem topił się w błotnistej ziemi. – A co? – zapytał po chwili. – I... cóż by zaś! – odparł cicho Antek, wsparł się o wasąg, których kilka stało do okucia, i zapatrzył się w ogień. Kowal pracował tęgo, nagrzewał żelazo raz po raz i kuł, dzwonił do taktu młotem, to pomagał chłopakowi dymać miechem, gdy mocniejszego ognia było potrzeba, a ukradkiem poglądał na Antka i uśmiech złośliwy wił mu się pod rudymi wąsami. – Byłeś pono u dobrodzieja? No i co? – A cóż by, nic! W kościele bym to samo usłyszał. – A chciałeś co innego? – zaśmiał się ironicznie. – Ksiądz przecie, uczony... – mówił usprawiedliwiająco Antek. – Uczony, jak wziąć trzeba, ale nie, kiej co dać komu... Ale Antkowi już się odechciało sprzeciwiać. – Pójdę do izby – rzekł po chwili: – Idź, wójt wstąpi do mnie, to tam przyjdziemy! A machorka jest na szafce, zapal se... Nie słyszał nawet, tylko wszedł do mieszkania, co po drugiej stronie drogi było. Siostra rozpalała ogień, a najstarszy chłopak uczył się na elementarzu przy stole... Przywitali się w milczeniu. – Uczy się to? – zauważył, bo chłopak sylabizował głośno i wodził zastruganym patykiem po literach. – Już od kopania panienka z młyna mu pokazują, bo mój czasu nie ma. – Roch też uczy już od wczoraj w ojcowej izbie. – Chciałam i ja tam słać Jaśka, ale mój nie da, że to u ojca i że panienka więcej uczona, bo w szkołach była we Warszawie... – Pewnie, pewnie... – powiedział, byle coś rzec. – A Jasiek taki zmyślny do lementarza, aż się panienka dziwuje. – Jakże... kowalowe nasienie przecież... syn takiego mądrali... – Przekpiwasz się, a on najlepiej powiada, że póki ociec żyją, to zawżdy zapis mogą odebrać... – Juści, wyrwij wilkowi z gardła, wyrwij! Sześć morgów grontu! To my u niego z kobietą za parobków prawie służym, a on obcej zapisuje, leda komu... – Kłócił się będziesz a pomstował, a rady u ludzi szukał, a prawował – to cię jeszcze z chałupy wygoni...mówiła cicho oglądając się na drzwi. – Kto to powiedział? – zawołał głośno zrywając się ze stołka. – Cichoj ino... tak ludzie mówią, cichoj!... – szeptała lękliwie. – Nie ustąpię, niech mę przez moc wyciepnie, do sądu pójdę, prawował się będę, a nie ustąpię! – krzyczał prawie. – I głową muru nie przebijesz, choćbyś i trykał jak ten baran! – powiedział kowal wchodząc do izby. – To co zrobić? Mądre rady masz la ludzi, to poradź... – Złością ze starym nie wygra! Zapalił fajkę i jął mu przekładać, tłumaczyć, łagodzić i tak kręcić, aż się Antek poznał i krzyknął: – Ty z nim trzymasz!, – Za sprawiedliwością jestem. – Dobrze ci za nią zapłacił? – Jeśli zapłacił, to nie z twojej kieszeni. – A z mojej, psiachmać, z mojej! Dobrodziej jucha z cudzego. Dosyć już wziąłeś, to ci nie pilno. – Tylem wziął, co i ty! – Hale, tyle... a statki, a szmaty, a krowę, a ileś wycyganił od ojca? Bacze dobrze i te gąski, te prosiaki i kto tam zliczy! A ciołek, co ci go dał niedawno, to nic? – Mogłeś i ty brać. – Złodziej nie jestem ni ten cygan! – A ja złodziejem jestem, ja?... Przyskoczyli do siebie, gotowi się chycić za orzydla, ale opadli wnet, bo Antek rzekł ciszej: – Nie mówię tego do ciebie... Ale swojego nie dam, choćbym miał skapieć... – I... nie tyla ci tam o ten grunt idzie, widzi mi się...rzucił drwiąco kowal. – Ino o co? – Latałeś za Jagną, to ci teraz i markotno. – Widziałeś?... – krzyknął ugodzony jakby w samo serce. – Są takie we wsi, co i widziały, a nie raz... – Żeby im pomroka padła na ślepie! – szepnął ciszej, bo właśnie wójt wchodził do izby i witał się ze wszystkimi; snadź wiedział, o co się kłócą, bo również jął bronić starego i usprawiedliwiać. – Dobrze was poił i wypasał kiełbasami, to i nie dziwota, że go bronicie... – Bele czego nie powiadaj, kiej wójt do cię mówi! krzyknął wyniośle. – Wasze wójtostwo stoi u mnie tyle, co ten patyk złamany... – Coś rzekł, co? – Słyszeliście! A nie, to rzeknę jeszcze takie słowo, aż wam w pięty pójdzie... – Rzeknij to słowo, rzeknij! – A rzeknę – oto pijanica jesteście i judasz, i przeniewierca! A rzeknę, że za gromadzkie pieniądze balujecie i dobrzeście za to wzięli od dworu, że dziedzic sprzedał nasz las!... A chcecie, to wam jeszcze co dołożę, ino że już tym kijaszkiem... – wołał zapalczywie porywając za kij. – Urzędnik jestem, miarkuj się, Antek, byś nie żałował. – A w mojej chałupie ludzi nie następuj, bo tu nie karczma! – krzyczał kowal zasłaniając sobą wójta, ale Antek już na nic nie zważał, bo obu zwymyślał jak psów, trzasnął drzwiami i wyszedł... Ulżyło mu rzetelnie; spokojniejszy wrócił do domu, ino tym jednym markotny, że niepotrzebnie pokłócił się ze szwagrem. – Teraz już wszyscy będą przeciwko mnie! – myślał nazajutrz rano przy śniadaniu i ze zdumieniem zobaczył kowala wchodzącego do izby. Przywitali się, jakby nigdy nic nie zaszło pomiędzy nimi A że Antek szedł do stodoły urznąć sieczki, kowal poszedł za nim, przysiadł się na snopkach zrzuconych ze sąsieka do omłotu i jął cicho mówić: – Na psa wszystkie kłótnie i o co jeszcze? O to głupie słowo! Tom pierwszy przyszedł do ciebie i pierwszy wyciągam rękę do zgody... Antek podał mu rękę, spojrzał podejrzliwie i mruknął: – Juści, że ino to słowo, bom złości do was nie miał Wójt mnie zeźlił, bo co się będzie ujmował, nie jego sprawa, to mu wara! – To samo mu rzekłem, bo chciał bieżyć za tobą... – Bić mnie... dałbym ja mu bitkę, jak jego pociotkowi, co jeszcze od żniw żebra se lekuje... – wykrzyknął i jął nakładać słomę do lady. – I tom mu przypomniał... – rzucił skromnie kowal i uśmiechnął się chytrze. – Jeszcze ja się z nim porachuję, popamięta mnie... figura jucha, urzędnik!... – Ryfa jest i tyla, poniechaj go. Umyśliłem cosik i z tym do ciebie przychodzę... Trza zrobić tak... Po południu przyjdzie tu moja, to razem z nią idźcie do starego rozmówić się dokumentnie... Na nic tam złości i żalenia się po kątach, trza w oczy stanąć i prosto powiedzieć, co się ma... Będzie dobrze abo i nie będzie, ale trza wszystko wyłożyć !... – Co tu wykładać, kiej zapis zrobił! – I złością z nim nie poredzi! Juści, że zapis zrobił, ale póki żyje, to zawdy go może odebrać – bacz to sobie i la tego nie potrza mu się przeciwić. Niech się żeni, niech ma swoją uciechę. Antek przybladł na to przypomnienie i drżeć począł w sobie, aż rznąć przestał. – Przeciw temu nie powstawaj w oczy, a przychwalaj i mów, że dobrze robi, i zapis, miał wolę, to zrobił... niech ino resztę nam przyobieca – tobie i mojej, a przy świadkach! – dodał chytrze. – A Józka i Grzela? – zapytał z niechęcią. – Spłaci się ich! Bo to Grzela mało wybrał? Ady prawie mu co miesiąc posyła do wojska. Mnie ino słuchaj, zrób, jak ci redzę, a nie stracisz. Moja w tym głowa, że już tak pokieruję, co wszystko będzie nasze... – Jeszcze baran żyje; a już kuśnierz kożuch na nim szyje... – Mnie słuchaj... Niech ino przyobieca przy świadkach, żeby ino było za co chycić pazurami... sąd jeszcze jest i sprawiedliwość, nie bój się. A jest już jedna zaczepka, boć został gront po twojej matce... – Wielka parada, cztery morgi – na mnie i na twoją... – Ale go nie dał tobie ni mojej! A tyle roków sieje i zbiera! Zapłaci wam dobrze za to i z procentami... Przywtórzę raz jeszcze, staremu się w niczym nie przeciw, przychwalaj, przygaduj, na wesele idź, dobrego słowa nie żałuj, a obaczysz, że go narychtujemy... A nie da się dobrocią, to sądy radę mu dadzą... Z Jagusią znacie się dobrze... to i ona mogłaby ci pomóc coś niecoś... jeno jej rzeknij o tym... ona jeszcze lepiej mogłaby starego na naszą stronę przechylić... no, zgoda?... Bo czas mi już iść... – Zgoda! Ino prędko idź, bym ci w pysk nie dał i za wrota nie wyciepnął! – szepnął przez zęby. – Co ty, Antek? Co ty? – bełkotał przestraszony, bo Antek puścił kosę i szedł ku niemu blady, ze strasznymi oczami. – Judasz ścierwa, złodziej! – wychlustywał ze siebie spienioną nienawiścią słowa, aż kowal porwał się i uciekł co tchu. – Rozum mu się psuje czy co? – myślał już na drodze. – Jakże, dobrą radę dałem... a ten?... Kiej taki głupi, to niech idzie na wyrobek, niech go stary wygoni, pomogę jeszcze do tego... a tak czy owak grontu nie popuszczę... Takiś to ty! W pysk chciałeś mi dać, za wrota wyciepnąć, żem się chciał z tobą podzielić... że kiej do brata przyszedłem z dobrym słowem! Takiś to ty! Aha, sam byś chciał wszystko brać! Niedoczekanie twoje! Wyciągnąłeś ty ze mnie moje zamysły, to już cię, jucho, przyrychtuję, jaż cię frybra angielska potrzęsie! – Rozsrażał się coraz bardziej, bo go wściekłość porywała, że Antek przejrzał jego zamysły i gotów jeszcze wydać przed starym. Tego się najwięcej obawiał. – Trza temu zapobiec! – zdecydował natychmiast i mimo obawy przed Antkiem zawrócił z powrotem do Borynów. – Jest gospodarz? – zapytał Witka, któren wprost domu smagał kamieniami na gęsi, pływające po stawie. – Hale, jest tam! Poszli przecie do młynarzów zapraszać na wesele... – Wyjdę naprzeciw, niby to się spotkamy! – pomyślał i poszedł ku młynarzowi, ale po drodze wstąpił jeszcze do domu i przykazał żonie pięknie się przyodziać, dzieci zabrać i zaraz, jak przedzwonią południe, iść do Antków. – Już on ci powie, co robić!... Nic sama nie rób i nie miarkuj, boś głupia, a ino jak będzie potrza, to beknij, ojcowe nogi obłap i proś... a słuchaj dobrze, co ojciec powiedzą i co Antek przódzi mówił będzie... Z dobry pacierz ją nauczał, a przez okno patrzył, czy ich na moście nie widać. – Zajrzę do młyna, czy jagłę zrobili. – Dłużyło mu się w domu czekać. Ale szedł wolno, przystawał a medytował... – Juści, kto go ta wie, co zrobi? Sklął mnie, a gotów zrobić, com redził... to i lepiej, że kobieta przy tym będzie... a nie zrobi, pokłócą się... stary go wypędzi... Tak abo i nie, a zawsze się cosik udrze la siebie... – zaśmiał się radośnie, zatarł ręce, nacisnął kaszkiet i zapiął kapotę, bo wietrzno było i ziąb przejmujący szedł od stawu. – Przymrozek będzie albo i pluchy nowe – szepnął przystając na moście i spoglądając po niebie... Chmury gnały nisko, bure, ciężkie, jakby obłocone, niby stada niemytych baranów. Staw pomrukiwał głucho, a czasami chlustał wodą o brzegi, na których gdzieniegdzie wśród czarnych, pochylonych olch i wierzb rosochatych czerwieniły się kobiety pierące szmaty – kijanki trzaskały zajadle po obu brzegach. Na drogach pusto było, gęsi tylko całymi stadami babrały w stężałym błocie i po rowach, zarzuconych opadłymi liśćmi i śmieciami, i dzieci krzyczały przed domami. Koguty zaczęły piać po płotach, jakby na zmianę. – We młynie prędzej się ich doczekam! – szepnął i poszedł na dół. Antek zaś po odejściu kowala jął rznąć tak zajadle sieczkę, że całkiem się zatracił w tej robocie i do południa narznął tyle, aż Kuba, któren przyjechał z lasu, wykrzyknął – Na cały tydzień będzie tego, no – dziwował się talk głośno, aż Antek oprzytomniał, ladę rzucił, przeciągnął się i poszedł do chałupy. – Co będzie, to będzie, a trza mi się z ojcem rozmówić dzisiaj! – postanawiał... – Cygan on jest i judasz, ale może i dobrze redzi... Juści, musi on w tym co mieć...–Myślał o kowalu i zajrzał na drugą stronę, ojcową, i wnet się cofnął, bo tam siedziało ze dwadzieścioro dzieci i wszystkie razem a w głos sylabizowały... Roch je nauczał i pilnie baczył, by psich figlów nie stroiły... Chodził se dookoła nich z różańcem w ręku, nasłuchiwał, czasem które poprawił, czasem pociągnął za ucho, czasem pogłaskał, a często gęsto przysiadł i cierpliwie wykładał, jako tam stoi, i pytał, a dzieciska hurmem jedno przez drugie rwały się odpowiadać, jako te indory, kiej je kto podrażni... a tak głośno, że i po drugiej stronie słychać było... Hanka gotowała obiad i pogadywała z ojcem swoim, starym Bylicą, któren rzadko zachodził, że to schorowany był i ledwie się już ruchał. Siedział pod oknem, wsparty na Hankę spozierał... siwy był całkiem, wargi mu się trzęsły i głos miał słaby, jakby ptaszęcy, a w piersiach mu cięgiem rzęziało... – Jedliście śniadanie, co? – pytała cicho. – I... po prawdzie to Weronka zabaczyła mi dać... i nie upominałem się, nie... – Weronka psy nawet głodzi, bo tu nieraz do mnie podjeść przychodzą! – zawołała, bo i przy tym gniewała się ze starszą siostrą jeszcze od zeszłej zimy, że to tamta po śmierci matki pobrała wszystko, co pozostało, i oddać nie chciała, to się i prawie nie widywały. – Bo się u nich nie przelewa, nie... – bronił cicho... Stach młóci u organisty, to i tam poje i jeszcze czterdzieści groszy za dzień bierze... a w chałupie tyla gąb... że i tych ziemniaków nie starczy... Prawda... że dwie krowy mają i mleko jest... że masło i sery do miasta nosi i ten grosz jaki zbierze...ale zabaczy często dać jeść nie dziwota ... dzieci tyla... a to i wełniaki ludziom tka... i przędzie, i haruje jak ten wół... a bo to dużo mi trza?... Żeby ino w porę... i co dnia... to... – A to się do nas przenieście na zwiesnę, kiej wam u tej suki tak źle... – Dyć się nie skarżę, nie narzekam, ino... ino... – głos mu się załamał nagle... – Popaślibyście gęsi, to dzieci przypilnowali... – Wszystko bym robił, Hanuś, wszystko – szeptał cichutko. – W izbie jest miejsce, to się łóżko wstawi, byście ciepło mieli... – A dyć i w oborze, i przy koniach spałbym, byle u ciebie, Hanuś. byle już nie wracać! Byle... – zachłysnął się aż tą prośbą błagalną i łzy jęły mu kapać z zapadłych, poczerwieniałych oczów... – Zabrała mi pierzynę, bo powiada, że dzieci nie mają pod czym spać... juści... marzły, żem sam je brał do siebie.:. ale kożuszysko się wytarło i nic mę nie grzeje... i łóżko mi wziena... a po mojej stronie zimno... ani tej szczapy drzewa nie pozwoli... i każdą łyżkę strawy wypomina... na żebry wygania... a kiej mocy nie mam, do ciebiem się ledwie zwlókł... – Laboga! A czemuście to nam nic nigdy nie rzekli, że wam tak źle... – Jakże... córka... on dobry człowiek, ale cięgiem na wyrobku... jakże... – Piekielnica jedna! Wzięła pół grontu i pół chałupy, i wszystko, i taki wam daje wycug! Do sądu trza iść! Jeść mieli wam dawać i opał, i to, co wam do ubieru potrzeba, a my te dwanaście rubli w rok... bośmy przeciech i dług spłacili... co, nie tak?... – Prawda! Rzetelni jesteście, prawda... ale i te parę złotych, co od was, a com je chował sobie na pochowek, wycyganiła ode mnie... a potem i dać było potrza... Jakże dziecko... – Umilkł i siedział cichy, skulony, podobny do kupy starych wiórów prędzej niźli do człowieka. A po obiedzie, skoro jeno kowalowa weszła z dziećmi i jęła się witać, zabrał węzełek, jaki mu Hanka narządziła po kryjomu, i wyniósł się po cichu. Boryna na obiad nie przyszedł. Kowalowa postanowiła zatem czekać choćby i do nocy; Hanka narządziła pod oknem warsztat i przeciągała pacześny wątek przez płochy i tylko niekiedy, choć i z nieśmiałością, rzuciła jakie słowo w rozmowę, jaką wiódł Antek z siostrą; wywodził swoje żale, w czym mu już i przywtarzała, ale niedługo to trwało, bo wpadła Jagustynka i jakby od niechcenia mówiła: – Od organistów lecę, do prania mnie zawołały... Dopiero co był tam Maciej z Jagną prosić na wesele. Pójdą! Juści, swój do swego, bogacz do bogacza ciągnie... i księdza też prosili... – I dobrodzieja prosili?... – wykrzyknęła Hanka. – A cóż to, święty czy co? Prosili, powiedział; że może przyjdzie... laczego nie?... Bo to młoducha nie urodna, a bo to jadła dobrego i napitku nie naszykują? Młynarze się też obiecali i z córką. Ho, ho, takiego wesela, jak Lipce Lipcami, jeszcze nie było! Wiem dobrze, bo z Jewką od młynarzów kucharować będziemy. Wieprza już im Jambroży sprawił, kiełbasy robią... – przerwała nagle, bo nikt nie mówił i nie pytał, siedzieli chmurni, więc przyjrzała się wszystkim uważnie i wykrzyknęła: – Zanosi się u was na coś! – Zanosi czy nie zanosi, a wam nic do tego! – powiedziała tak ostro kowalowa, aż Jagustynka się obraziła i poszła na drugą stronę, do Józi, która ustawiała ławki i stołki, bo dzieci się już porozchodziły, a Roch polazł na wieś. – Pewnie, że ojciec nie będzie sobie żałował niczego– szepnęła kowalowa rozżalonym głosem. – Nie ma to na to? – powiedziała Hanka i zmilkła zastrachana, bo Antek spojrzał na nią groźnie. Siedzieli więc prawie w milczeniu i czekali; czasem które niecoś rzekło i znowu zapadało głuche, ciężkie, niepokojące milczenie... Przed chałupą i na ganku Witek z dziećmi wyprawiał takie brewerie, aż Łapa szczekał i chałupa się trzęsła. – Gotowych pieniędzy musi mieć też dosyć, ciągle coś sprzedaje; a wyda na co?... Antek machnął ręką na to siostrzyne słowo i wyszedł z izby na powietrze, ckniło mu się w chałupie i niepokój w nim rósł i strach, sam nie wiedział czego... czekał na ojca i niecierpliwił się, a rad był w duszy, że tamtego tak długo nie widać. – "Nie o gront tobie idzie, a o Jagusie przypomniał sobie, co mu kowal wczoraj powiedział... – Łże jak ten pies! – wykrzyknął zapamiętale. Wziął się do ogacania ściany od podwórza, Witek nosił mu ściółkę z kupy, a on ubijał i zakładał żerdkami, ale mu ręce drżały i raz w raz zaprzestawał roboty. Wspierał się o ścianę i przez nagie, bezlistne drzewa patrzył za staw, hań, na Jagusiną chałupę... Nie, nie miłowanie w nim wzrastało, ino złość i tysiące uczuć nienawistnych, aż się zdziwił temu! Suka, ścierwa, rzucili jej gnat, to i poszła! – myśłał. Ale przyszły nań wspomnienia, wypełzły skądściś, z tych pól nagich, z dróg, z sadów sczerniałych i pokurczonych i obsiadły mu serce, czepiały się myśli, majaczyły przed oczami... aż pot pokrył mu czoło, oczy rozbłysły i dreszcz go przechodził mocny, ognisty!... Hej, a tam w sadzie...a wtedy w lesie... a kiedy razem powracali z miasta... Jezus! Aż się zatoczył, bo z nagła ujrzał tuż przed sobą jej twarz rozpłomienioną, dyszącą namiętnie, jej modre oczy i te usta pełne i tak czerwone, a tak bliskie, że ich tchnienie czuł, buchnęły na niego żarem... i ten głos cichy, urywany, nabrzmiały miłością i ogniem....– Jantoś!... Jantoś! – przechylała się do niego blisko, że czuł ją całą przy sobie, jej piersi, jej ramiona, jej nogi – aż oczy przecierał i odpędzał precz od się te mary mamiące, i cała jego złość zawzięta skapywała mu z serca niby te lody ze strzech, gdy je wiośniane słońce przygrzeje, a budziło się znowu kochanie i wznosiła swój łeb kolczasty tęskność bolesna, taka straszna tęskność, że choćby głową tłuc o ścianę i ryczeć wniebogłosy! – A żeby to siarczyste zatrzasnęły! – wykrzyknął przytomniejąc i bystro spojrzał na Witka, czy ten nie domyśla się czego... Od trzech tygodni był w gorączce, w oczekiwaniu jakiegoś cudu, a nic nie mógł poredzić, niczemu się przeciwić! A bo to raz przychodziły mu szalone myśli i postanowienia, że biegł, aby się z nią zobaczyć, bo to jedną noc na deszczu i chłodzie warował jak ten pies przed jej chałupą! Nie wyszła, unikała go, na drodze już z dala omijała!... Nie, to nie! I coraz bardziej zawzinał się przeciwko niej i przeciw wszystkiemu! Ojcowa ona, to i obca, to i ta przybłęda, ten pies bezpański, ten złodziej, co gront, dobro najwyższe im kradnie – a to kijem go choćby i na śmierć zakatrupię ! A bo to raz chciało mu się ojcu do oczów stanąć i rzec: nie możecie się z Jagną żenić, bo ona moja! Ale strach podnosił mu włosy na głowie, co powie stary, co ludzie , co wieś?... ' A przecież Jaguś będzie jego macochą, matką jakby– jakże to może być, jakże?... Toć grzech musi być, grzech! Aż bał się myśleć o tym, bo mu serce zamierało ze zgrozy niewytłumaczonej, z obawy przed jakąś straszną karą j boską... I nie rzec o tym nikomu, ino to nosić w sobie jako zarzewie, jako ten ogień żywy, któren aż do kości przepala... nie na ludzką to moc, nie. A tu już za tydzień ślub... – Gospodarz idą! – zawołał Witek prędko, aż Antek drgnął ze strachu. Mroczało już na świecie. Zmierzch sypał się na wieś, jako ten popiół niewystudzony i od ukrytego zarzewia rudawy jeszcze – zorze dogasały, bladły od tych chmur burych, które wiatr gnał i zwalał na zachód, i stożył w góry przeogromne. Zimno się robiło, ziemia tężała, powietrze czyniło się ostre, rzeźwe jak przed przymrozkiem i takie słuchliwe, że tupot i ryki pędzonego do wodopoju inwentarza szły głośniej, a skrzypy wrótni i studziennych żurawi, rozmowy, krzyki dzieci, szczekania leciały wyraźniej przez staw; gdzieniegdzie błyskały już okna i padały na wodę długie, porwane, drgające odbicia świetliste... a spoza lasów wychylał się z wolna ogromny, czerwony księżyc w pełni, aż łuny biły nad nim, jakby pożar buchał gdzieś w głębi lasów. Boryna przyodział się w zwyczajne szmaty i poszedł w podwórze do gospodarstwa, zajrzał do koni, do krów, do stodoły, a nawet i do prosiaków, skrzyczał Kubę za coś i Witka również, że cielęta wylazły z gródki i łaziły pomiędzy krowami, a gdy wrócił do izby swojej, już tam czekali nań wszyscy... Milczeli, ino wszystkie oczy podniosły się na niego i opadły wnet, bo przystanął na środku, obejrzał się po nich i zapytał drwiąco: – Wszystkie! Jak na sąd jaki! – Nie na sąd, ino do was przyślim z proszeniem – rzekła nieśmiało kowalowa. – A czemuż to i twój nie przyszedł?... – Robotę ma pilną, to ostał w domu... – Juści... robotę... juści... – uśmiechnął się domyślnie, zrzucił kapotę i jął zzuwać buty, a oni milczeli, nie wiedząc, od czego zacząć. Kowalowa chrząkała i przyciszała dzieci, bo się brały do baraszkowania, Hanka siedziała na progu i karmiła chłopaka, a latała niespokojnymi oczami po twarzy Antka, któren siedział pod oknem i układał sobie w głowie, co ma rzec, a drżał cały ze wzruszenia i niecierpliwości. Jedna Józia spokojnie obierała ziemniaki pod kominem, przyrzucała drewek na ogień i ciekawie poglądała po wszystkich, bo nic wymiarkować nie mogła . – Czego chcecie, mówcie! – zawołał ostro, zniecierpliwiony milczeniem. – A to... mów, Antek... a to przyślim wedle tego zapisu... – jąkała kowalowa. – Zapis zrobiłem, a ślub w niedzielę... to wam rzeknę – To wiemy, ale nie o to przyślim – – A czego? Zapisaliście całe sześć morgów! – Bom tak chciał, a zechcę, to w ten mig zapiszę wszystko... – Jak wszystko będzie wasze, to zapiszecie! – powiedział Antek. – Dziecińskie, nasze. – Głupiś jak ten baran! Grunt jest mój i zrobię z nim , co mi się spodoba! – Zrobicie abo i nie zrobicie... – Ty mi wzbronisz, ty! – A ja, a my wszystkie, a nie, to sądy wam wzbronią! – krzyknął, bo już nie mógł ścierpieć i buchnął zapamiętałością. – Sądami mi wygrażasz, co? Sądami! Zamknij ty gębę, pókim dobry, bo pożałujesz! – krzyczał przyskakując do niego z pięściami. – A ukrzywdzić się nie damy! – wrzasnęła Hanka podnosząc się na nogi. – A ty czego? Trzy morgi piachu wniesła i starą płachtę, a będzie tu pysk wywierała? – Wyście i tyla Antkowi nie dali, nawet tych jego morgów matczynych, a robimy wam za parobków, jak te woły. – Sprzątacie za to z trzech morgów. – A odrabiamy wam za dwadzieścia abo i więcej! – Jak wam krzywda, idźcie se poszukać lepiej! – Nie pójdziem szukać, bo tu jest nasze! Nasze po dziadach pradziadach! – zawołał mocno Antek. Stary uderzył go oczami i nic nie odrzekł, przysiadł przed komin i pogrzebaczem tak dziabał w głownie, aż iskry się sypały – zły był, ognie chodziły mu po twarzy i włosy mu cięgiem spadały na oczy, jarzące jak u żbika...ale się jeszcze hamował, choć ledwie i zdzierżał.... Długie milczenie zaległo izbę, że ino te przysapki a dychania prędkie słychać było. Hanka szlochała z cicha i pohuśtywała dziecko, bo skamleć poczęło. – My nie przeciwni ożenkowi, chcecie, to się żeńcie... – A przeciwcie się, dużo o to stoję!... – Ino zapis odbierzcie – dorzuciła przez łzy Hanka. – Zmilkniesz ty, a to, psiachmać, jazgocze cięgiem jak ta suka! – rzucił z taką mocą pogrzebacz w ogień, aż się głownie potoczyły na izbę. – A wy się miarkujcie, bo to nie dziewka wasza, żebyście gębe wywierali na nią! – To czemu pyskuje! – Ma prawo, bo się o swoje upomina! – wrzeszczał coraz mocniej Antek. – Chcecie, to i zapiszcie, ale to, co ostało, odpiszcie na nas – zaczęła cicho kowalowa. – Głupiaś! Widzisz ją, mojem się tu będzie dzieliła! Nie bój się, na wycug do waju nie pójdę... – rzekłem! – A my nie ustąpim. Sprawiedliwości chcemy. – Jak wezmę kija, to wama dam sprawiedliwość. – Spróbujcie ino tknąć, a pewnikiem wesela nie doczekacie... I jęli się już kłócić, przyskakiwać do się, grozić, bić pięściami w stół, wykrzykiwać a wypominać wszystkie swoje żale i krzywdy. Antek tak się zapamiętał i tak rozsrożył, że wściekłość buchała z niego i raz w raz już starego chwytał to za ramię, to za orzydle i gotów był bić... ale stary jeszcze się hamował, nie chciał bijatyki, odpychał Antka, na obelgi z rzadka odpowiadał, bych ino dziwowiska la sąsiadów i wsi całej nie czynić. W izbie podniósł się taki krzyk i zamęt, i płacz, bo obie kobiety płakały i wołały na przemian, a dzieci też wrzeszczały, że Kuba z Witkiem przylecieli z podwórza pod okna... ale nic rozeznać się nie rozeznali, bo wszyscy razem krzyczeli, aż w końcu, kiedy im już zabrakło głosu, chrzypieli ino samymi przekleństwami a pogroźbami. Hanka ryknęła nowym, ogromnym płaczem, wsparła się o okap i jęła zalewanym przez łzy, nieprzytomnym głosem krzyczeć: – Na żebrę ino nam iść, we świat... o mój Jezus, mój Jezus!... A jak te woły harowalim i dnie... i noce... za parobków... a teraz co?... A Pan Bóg was pokarze za krzywdę naszą!... Pokarze... Całe sześć morgów zapisali... a te szmaty po matce... te, paciorki... to wszystko... i la kogo to? La kogo?... La takiej świni! A żebyś pode płotem zdechła za krzywdę naszą, a żeby cię robaki roztoczyły, ty wywłoko, ty lakudro jedna, ty!... – Coś powiedziała?... – zaryczał stary przyskakując do niej... – Że lakudra i włók ten, to i cała wieś wie o tym...cały świat!... cały!... – Wara ci od niej, bo ci ten pysk o ścianę rozbiję, wara... – i jął nią trząść, ale już Antek przyskoczył i osłonił, i również krzyczeć począł: – I ja przywtórzę, że lakudra jest, włók, ja! A spał z nią, kto chciał, ja!... – wołał nieprzytomnie i gadał, co mu ślina na język przyniesła, nie skończył, bo stary, rozwścieklony już teraz do ostatka, trzasnął go tak w pysk, aż rymnął łbem na oszkloną szafkę i z nią razem zwalił się na ziemię... Porwał się rychło okrwawiony i runął na ojca. Rzucili się na siebie jak dwa psy wściekłe, chycili się za piersi i wodzili po izbie, miotali, bili sobą o łóżka, o skrzynie, o ściany, aż łby trzaskały. Krzyk się podniósł nieopisany, kobiety chciały ich rozerwać, ale przewalili się na ziemię i tak zwarci całą nienawiścią i krzywdami tarzali się, gnietli, dusili... Całe szczęście, że rychło rozerwali ich sąsiedzi i odgrodzili od siebie... Antka przenieśli na drugą stronę i zlewali wodą, tak osłabł z umęczenia i upływu krwi, bo twarz miał porozcinaną o szyby. Staremu nic się nie stało; spencer miał nieco podarty i twarz podrapaną i aż siną z wściekłości... Sklął i powyganiał ludzi, co się byli zlecieli, drzwi od sieni zamknął i siadł przed kominem... Ale uspokoić się nie mógł, bo mu cięgiem wracało przypomnienie tego, co na Jagnę wypowiedzieli, a żgało go w serce jakby nożem... – Nie daruję ja ci tego, psie jeden , nie daruję!– przysięgał sobie w duszy. – Jakże, na Jagusię... – Ale wnet przychodziło mu do głowy i to, co nieraz już słyszał o niej, co dawniej pogadywali, a na co nie zwracał uwagi! Gorąco mu się robiło i dziwnie duszno, i dziwnie markotno... – Nieprawda, pleciuchy i zazdrośniki, wiadomo! – wykrzyknął w głos, ale coraz więcej mu się przypominało gadań ludzkich. – Jakże, rodzony syn powieda, to nie mają szczekać! Ścierwa! – ale żarły go te wspominki jak ogień... A gdy Józia posprzątała ślady bitwy, a w końcu, choć i późno, podała kolację, spróbował ziemniaków i położył łyżkę, nie mógł przełknąć. – Zasypałeś obroki koniom? – zapytał Kuby. – Przeciech... – Gdzie Witek? – Po Jambroża poleciał, by Antkowi głowę opatrzył; gęba mu spuchła kiej garnek – dodał i wyniósł się zaraz, bo księżyc świecił, a on się dzisiaj wybierał pod las na polowanie... – Juchy, chleb ich rozpiera, to się biją mruczał. Stary też poszedł na wieś, nie wstąpił jednak do Jagny, choć się w oknach świeciło, zawrócił spod samych drzwi i polazł drogą ku młynowi. Noc była chłodna, wyiskrzona, przymrozek ścinał ziemię, księżyc wisiał wysoko i tak jasno świecił, że cały staw roziskrzył się jakby żywym srebrem, drzewa rzucały długie, chwiejne cienie na drogi puste. Późno już było, światła w domach gasły, ino bielone ściany występowały mocniej ze sadów nagich, cisza i noc ogarniała wieś całą, jeden młyn turkotał i woda bełkotała monotonnie... Maciej chodził to tą, to drugą stroną stawu i nie wiedział, co z sobą począć, nie uspokoił się, gdzie tam, jeszcze barzej rozbierała go złość i nienawiść; aż i do karczmy poszedł, posłał po wójta i prawie do północka pił, ale robaka nie zalał... jeno jedno postanowienie powziął. Rano nazajutrz, skoro wstał, zajrzał na drugą stronę. Antek leżał jeszcze, twarz miał obwiązaną w okrwawioną szmatę, ale się uniósł nieco. – Wynośta mi się w ten mig z chałupy, żeby ni śladu po was nie ostało! – krzyknął.– Chcesz wojny, chcesz sądu, idź do sądu, skarż mnie, dochodź swojego. Coś swoje posiał – latem zbierzesz, a teraz wynoś się! Niech moje oczy was nie widzą! Słyszysz! – ryknął, bo Antek podniósł się, ale nic nie odpowiadał... i zaczął się wolno ubierać... – Żeby mi do połednia już was nie było! – zawołał jeszcze z sieni. Antek i na to nie odrzekł, jakby nic nie słyszał... – Józka, zawołaj Kubę, niech założy kobyłę do wozu i wywiezie ich, gdzie chcą! – Hale, kiej Kubie cosik jest, leży na werku i jęczy ino, a powiada, że całkiem wstać nie może, tak go ten kulas krzywy boli... – Hale, noga go boli! Wałkoń jeden, odpoczywać se chce i sam zajął się rannym obrządkiem gospodarskim. Ale Kuba rozchorzał naprawdę, nie powiadał, co mu jest, choć go się Boryna pytał, ino że chory, a tak jęczał, tak stękał, aż konie rżały, przychodziły do wyrka i obwąchiwały mu twarz, i lizały, a Witek coraz to nosił mu wodę wiaderkiem i ukradkiem prał w potoku jakieś szmaty skrwawione... Stary nie spostrzegł tego, bo przypilnowywał, by się Antkowie wynosili. I wynosili się. Bez krzyków już, bez kłótni, bez sprzeciwiań pakowali się, wynosili statki, wiązali toboły; Hanka aż mdlała z żałości, Antek ją wodą trzeźwił i poganiał, byle już rychlej zejść z ojcowskich oczów, byle prędzej... Pożyczył konia od Kłęba, ojcowego nie chciał, i przewoził rzeczy do Hanczynego ojca, na koniec wsi, za karczmę jeszcze... Ze wsi przyszło paru gospodarzy z Rochem na czele i chcieli zgodę czynić między nimi, ale ni syn, ni ojciec mówić sobie o tym nie dali... – Pobróbuje, jak to wolność smakuje i swój chleb odpowiedział stary. Antek nic nie odrzekł na namowy, ino podniósł pięść i tak zaklął strasznie, tak pogroził, aż Roch zbladł i cofnął się do kobiet, których się dość zebrało w opłotkach i w ganku, żeby to Hance pomóc, a głównie, by się w głos użalać i pyskować a uredzać!... Gdy zabeczana Józia podawała obiad ojcu i Rochowi, już tamci z ostatnimi rzeczami i dziećmi wyjeżdżali z opłotków na drogę... Antek ni się obejrzał na chałupę, przeżegnał się ino, westchnął ciężko, smagał konia, podpierał wóz, bo kopiasto był nałożony, i szedł jak martwy, a blady jak ten papier, oczy mu gorzały zaciętością i zęby szczękały kiej we febrze... ale ni jednego słowa nie rzekł, Hanka zaś wlekła się za wozem, starszy chłopak czepiał się matczynego wełniaka i krzyczał wniebogłosy, młodszego tuliła do piersi i zaganiała przed sobą krowy, stadko gęsi i dwa chude prosiaki, a tak ryczała, tak wyklinała, tak zawodziła, że ludzie wychodzili z domów i jakby procesją ich odprowadzali. A u starego obiad jedli w ponurym milczeniu. Stary Łapa szczekał na ganku, biegł za wozem, powracał znowu i wył... Witek go nawoływał, ale pies nie słuchał, biegał po sadzie, obwąchiwał podwórze, wpadał do izby Antków, obleciał ją parę razy, wypadł do sieni, szczekał, skomlił... połasił się do Józi i znowu latał jak oszalały, to przysiadał na zadzie i ogłupiałym wzrokiem patrzył, aż wreszcie zerwał się, wtulił ogon pod się i poleciał za Antkami... – A to i Łapa poszedł za niemi... – Wróci, wygłodzi się, to wróci, nie bój się, Józia – mówił miękko stary. – Nie bucz, głupia! Wyporządź tamtą stronę, Roch będą mieli mieszkanie. Zawołaj Jagustynki, to ci pomoże... i zajmij się gospodarstwem, gospodynią teraz jesteś, na twojej głowie wszystko... no nie bucz, nie... ujął jej głowę i głaskał a przyciskał do piersi, a hołubił... – Pojadę do miasta, to ci trzewiki kupię. – Kupicie, tatulu? Naprawdę kupicie?... – Kupię ci, kupię ci i co więcej, ino dobrą córką bądź, o gospodarstwie pamiętaj! – To i na kaftan mi kupcie, taki jak ma Nastusia Gołębianka. – Kupię ci, córko, kupię... – I wstążek, ino długich, bobym nie miała na wasze wesele. – Co ci ino potrza, mów, a wszystko miała będziesz, wszystko. Kategoria:Chłopi